1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a wound dressing for treating an open wound with a vacuum wound therapy procedure. In particular, the disclosure relates to a wound dressing employing a portal member to establish fluid communication between a fluid conduit and a reservoir over a wound in which a negative pressure may be maintained.
2. Background of Related Art
The body's natural wound healing process is a complex series of events beginning at the moment of injury. Initially the body reacts by delivering proteins and other factors to the wound through the blood stream to minimize the damage. Blood clots to prevent blood loss while cells engulf bacteria and debris to carry it away from the wound site. Next, the body begins to repair itself in a stage of healing often referred to as the proliferate phase. This phase is characterized by the deposition granulation tissue in the wound bed. Granulation tissue provides a base structure over which cells may migrate inwardly from the periphery to close the wound. Finally the process ends as collagen gives strength to new tissue over time often forming a scar.
One technique for promoting the natural healing process, particularly, but not exclusively during the proliferate phase, is known as vacuum wound therapy (VWT). Application of a reduced pressure, e.g. sub-atmospheric, to a localized reservoir over a wound has been found to assist in closing the wound. The reduced pressure may be effective to promote blood flow to the area, to stimulate the formation of granulation tissue and the migration of healthy tissue over the wound by the natural process. Also a reduced pressure may assist in removing fluids exuding from the wound, which may inhibit bacterial growth. This technique has proven effective for chronic or non-healing wounds, but has also been used in for other purposes such as post-operative wound care.
The general VWT protocol provides for the introduction of a filler material into the wound to absorb exudates and promote fluid transport away from the wound bed. The wound filler may comprise such materials as non-reticulated foams, non-woven reinforcements or gauze. The wound and the absorbent wound filler material may then be covered by a flexible cover layer having an adhesive periphery that forms a substantially fluid tight seal with the healthy skin surrounding the wound. The cover layer thus defines a vacuum reservoir over the wound where a reduced pressure may be maintained over time by individual or cyclic evacuation procedures.
An aspect of concern in a VWT treatment is the management of wound fluids drawn from the wound. For example, wound fluids may include large particles, which may tend to clog fluid conduits available for exudate transport and may also inhibit penetration of the reduced pressure to the wound. Also bacteria in the wound fluid may generate an unpleasant odor or may present health risks to patients and clinicians. Accordingly, a need exists for a dressing including a vacuum port suitable for managing wound fluids in a VWT procedure.